1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is configured to provide a user with visual information, such as an image, and may be of various types.
Particularly, because an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emission type apparatus, and is configured to emit light by electrically exciting an organic compound, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is driven by relatively low voltage, is relatively slim, and has wide viewing angles and fast responses, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has garnered attention as a new generation display apparatus to solve problems and disadvantages associated with a liquid crystal display apparatus.
In the organic light-emitting display apparatus, a seal member is used to couple a lower substrate to an upper substrate. An area in which the seal member is located is a dead space where an image cannot be displayed. To reduce the dead space, a cut margin of the seal member is reduced.